The Awakening/Archive6
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >> author="@zack" timestamp="1271560234" source="/post/72/thread"blockquotecolor="3399FF"As Zack looked around, he listened to the familiar voice greeting them. b“Angeal?”/b He asked, taking a closer look. b“It is you! Hey!”/b He said returning the hug as well as he could. Even after all these years away from SOLDIER, he still wasn't stronger than Angeal. He then looked a Starla, then they both looked away. b“It's not like that...”/b He looked back up. b“Er...We kinda ran into eachother in Esthar and...”/b He took a quick look over at Reeve, who seemed to be talking to Vincent, his back turned to the SOLDIERS. b“It's kind of a long and embarrassing story, really...but she's not my girlfriend!”/b He said, shaking his head. Starla just laughed a bit./font face="Tahoma"color="666666"b“Mmmhum, keep telling yourself that puppy and see how far ya get.”/b A pause was given as he looked to Faremis who was being rude as usual. b“That guy sitting over there is Doctor Faremis, he’s the one that runs the scientific division now and the young lady next to him is his daughter and assistant Arianah.”/b He said low kinda rolling his eyes. b“Anyhow, why don’t you guys go take a look at Midgar?”/b He nodded and then pointed to the large window in the back of the room. b“It’s changed a lot.”/b Hues then spotted Reeve talking to a peculiarly dressed man. i“That must be Vincent Valentine…”/i He thought, taking a moment to check him out. According to Violet, he was the closest thing to a Father she had up until he just disappeared one day – but it looked like he was back now and kinda menacing for a Father figure. i“Heh, now I know where she gets it.”/i He stifled a chuckle now stepping over to where they stood as he cleared his throat. b“Reeve, I hate to interrupt but-”/b A pause was given as arms slowly crossed. b“Have you been able to get a hold of Violet? I keep trying to call but her phone is still off and Faremis swears up and down none of his people have seen her the past few days.”/b A pause was given as he looked from Reeve to Vincent. b“Should I really be as worried as I am?”/b He asked as head tilted slightly./font/font color="3333cc"b“...and I'm not very knowledgeable about SOLDIER, other than what Cloud...”/b He looked to Angeal as he appeared near them. Cait simply waved, but neither of them spoke yet. Violet hadn't showed up yet? Not that it was strange that she was late, but Reeve hadn't even heard from her since the Infirmary. b“I haven't heard from her since the other day, but...I figured if she was missing, the other Turks would have gone to somebody. Nonetheless, I'm a bit worried, myself.”/b He said in response to Angeal. She had looked pretty bad going in the other day./font face="Tahoma"color="666666"A dark brow rose as he just shook his head. b“Gone to somebody? Heh, they’d have torn the whole damn world apart until she was found. And they say people from SOLDIER are destructive…”/b A sigh passed pale lips as he headed over to the table, taking a seat across from Faremis. b“Anyhow, make yourselves at home – I suppose we’ll start when-”/b He paused thinking for a moment. b“And if…”/b He thought, looking to Faremis and then to Reeve. b“Violet gets here.”/b Boots were then propped up on the table, scattering a few papers Faremis had stacked up which made Angeal chuckle slightly./font/font face="Book"color="990099"Grey hues peered at Angeal over the file folder as another frustrated look crossed pale features. He knew Angeal was just doing this to annoy him and it was getting old. b“Do you mind?”/b He asked, reaching down to retrieve the papers that fell off the table. b“These documents are crucial to the briefing.”/b Was hissed as he shifted slightly, going back to what he was reading./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve nodded as he and Zack took seats across from each other, with Starla moving to the window. It had been a while since Reeve had actually sat down for a meeting. It felt a bit like old times, but there were no stuck-up weapon makers crowding the table this time, which was still a relief, even now. He looked down at Cait Sith, who was sitting peacefully, looking around the room. He then looked to Vincent, motioning to the chair next to him with his free hand. Vincent just shook his head and headed to the nearest wall, leaning on it./font color="CC99FF"Starla took a long while looking out at the partially-restored Midgar. b“It's...changed so much. No Mako...,”/b She looked to Faremis, b“No Hojo...”/b She then turned to look at the whole room. b“And no board of executives, it seems.”/b She said, smirking./font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis just shook his head for a moment, finally looking to the strange girl. b“We still use Mako, but in smaller amounts thanks to Reeve and his newly designed reactors.”/b A pause was given as head tilted slightly. i“Mako eyes…”/i He thought now continuing. b“But yes, Hojo is gone for good thankfully and as for board of directors.”/b He first looked to Reeve and then Angeal. b“Well, this is pretty much it – we’re just missing Violet. But then again, she is only second in command of the public safety division.”/b A shrug was given as he smirked at Angeal, getting a little payback./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"b“Public safety my ass…”/b He mumbled, scowling at Faremis for a moment. b“Public intoxication and terrorism is more like it.”/b Was said with a grin now looking to Reeve who didn’t seem the least bit amused. b“Well, it’s the truth.”/b He said low, leaning back just a bit./font/font color="CC99FF"Starla glanced at Reeve. b“Head of Urban Development, huh?”/b Reeve shrugged. She smirked a bit, and then turned her attention back to Faremis./font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@violet" timestamp="1271561714" source="/post/73/thread"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"The clicking of heels and thumping of boots echoed though the whitewashed hallway as Violet and Elena made their way to the meeting room, followed by a trail of smoke that emitted from Violet’s cigarette. Both women were still armed to the core as they approached the door leading to the meeting room. b“Fashionably late per usual.”/b She said, stopping for a second. b“That’s lesson number one in Violet’s guide to being a lady Turk.”/b Was said with a smirk. Violet had written that book from beginning to end over the course of her years with ShinRa and it seemed she was still adding to it. A light bow was given to her newly appointed side kick as she extended a bladed arm towards the door. b“After you.”/b/font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"Elena gave a light nod as she listened to Violet with a giggle. b“Why thank you.”/b She replied stepping through the door as it automatically slid open. Amber hues glanced around for a moment as she spotted Faremis, Arianah, Angeal, Reeve, Vincent Valentine and two others she had never met before. A light smile was given as she tucked a few blonde and black tresses behind her ear before letting a hand rest upon the hilt of one of her pistols. b“Hey guys and lady.”/b The tiny woman bowed slightly before she looked to Reeve. b“It was by request of my superior that I sit in on this briefing and if ya have a problem with it, she said to take it up with her.”/b A nod was given to that as she made her way over, taking a seat next to Reeve and Cait Sith – petting the toy kitty on the head./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She almost laughed at Elena as she spoke, but she just kept her usual expression. b“Nicely put Elena, you’re catching on fast.”/b Was said as she slowly strode into the room, looking first to Angeal then to Faremis and Reeve. b“Sorry we’re late, there were-”/b She paused for a moment as the cigarette was pulled from between swollen lips. b“A few hang-ups that’s all.”/b Blues then set on Vincent, who was propped against the wall. b“Vincent Valentine, long time no see.”/b A dark brow slowly rose as the bloody bandage above it crinkled just a bit. b“You should call more often, I’m kinda sick of Reeve hogging you all to himself.”/b A smirk then tightened across her lips as a few dark tresses brushed against the band aid that was stuck across her cheek. And there she was, Violet in all her bruised, bandaged and stitched up glory./font/font color="3333cc"b“It's just fine. The more the merrier is how it goes, right?”/b He said, smiling slyly. Cait just shook his head after Elena patted him, holding his arms above his head. Elena was already involved – Reeve figured she'd be here./font color="990000"Vincent looked up at Elena, then Violet. His eyes widened a bit at her injuries, and he looked to Reeve, then Angeal, a bit more than disgruntled. Reeve looked over his shoulder warily, then looked down, sighing. Cait Sith grabbed his head and shook it nervously, but Vincent couldn't see that. He thought about that 'other day' Reeve mentioned. Anyways, he'd ask later. b“Same here. You look...not so well.”/b A light smirk crossed his pale face, half-hidden. Then he shook his head. b“You can have him.”/b He said, moving further along the wall, away from Violet and Reeve./font face="Century"color="Blue"A shrug was given as she just shook her head. b“This job is hazardous to my health Vincent, you know that already.”/b A nod was given to that as she just smiled innocently. b“Eh, Reeve wouldn’t last five minutes in my clutches.”/b Both brows rose as she blinked, remembering the incident in the training center a few days ago. b“Mmmh, never mind I’m not even gonna start.”/b/font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"Elena just looked to Reeve once more and shook her head as she leaned in closer to him. b“I’ve learned a valuable lesson within the past two days – if you piss Violet off, she’ll destroy your ass.”/b She made sure no one but Reeve heard that before she leaned back in the chair, crossing slim legs. A blond brow quirked as a smirk tightened across shiny pink lips./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"i“Wow”/i Angeal thought as he looked up to Violet. i“I didn’t think she was that bad off – I mean she did walk out of there on her own two feet.”/i He just shook his thoughts off, giving her a light nod as she passed. He was grateful to see her alive, well and in one piece./font/font face="Book"color="990099"Elliot looked to Violet for a moment; her injuries didn’t surprise him one bit. A smirk slowly tightened across his lips as he just shook his head. b“Angeal and Reeve have been worried about you for two days now – who or what have you been out destroying now?”/b A pause was given as he turned to Arianah, whispering something before the cyborg quickly got up and excused herself. He then turned back to Violet, slowly standing. b“Finding ways to express your emotions to ease your mental anguish is always a good thing darling – I highly encourage it but damaging company property and destroying everything in your path isn’t what I had in mind.”/b A rather stern expression now crossed pale features. b“I’m sure your parents didn’t raise you to be this way.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She had only been there for about five minutes and she was already sick of hearing Faremis’ mouth. b“What I do in my time off the clock is none of your damn business.”/b She snapped, slowly stepping around the table. b“As for my upbringing, you wanna talk to him.”/b Hues shot to Vincent for a moment as she just pointed to him, walking past. b“Hojo murdered my parents when I was just a baby and it was Vincent that raised me.”/b A smirk tightened across crimson lips as she took a seat in her usual spot away from everyone. The last few hits were taken off her smoke as she crushed it in a nearby ash tray. b“And in my opinion, he did a fine job.”/b Head tilted slightly as bladed arms came to rest upon the table top. b“Care to make anymore assumptions about me or can we get this over with?”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1271562600" author="@elliot" source="/post/74/thread"blockquoteface="Book"color="990099"Faremis cleared his throat looking to Vincent and then back to Violet. b“My sincerest apologies to the both of you – I didn’t intend to strike a nerve.”/b A light pause was given as he continued. b“Studies show that children in adoptive situations often grow up to be destructive and feel the need to rebel because of the mental anguish it causes.”/b He took a moment to size up the menacing man that stood against the wall before speaking once more. b“In Violet’s case, nothing really surprises me and I can kind of see a resemblance in the way you both react to certain things.”/b He picked up a few papers and began to look them over. b“And I want to thank you Violet, you gave me the perfect opening for this briefing.”/b He nodded to her before stepping out from behind the table./font/font color="990000"Vincent thought this over for a moment. Faremis did kind of strike a nerve, but Vincent had a thing about not overreacting. b“I'm glad you can see a resemblance, but,”/b He shook his head, b“It's absolutely none of your business.”/b/font face="Book"color="990099"Lanky frame moved around to the end of the table as Vincent spoke. b“See my good man; you just proved the theory correct.”/b A nod was given to that as he sat his papers down, picking up another folder. b“Often times, foster children will take on the traits of their adopted parent or parents in order to feel as if they were biologically connected. That is all connected to the mother/child or father/child bonding issues.”/b A pause was given as he just shook his head. b“And in some rare cases, a child will grow up thinking that they need to be connected with their parental figure not only mentally, but psychically as well. It’s a type of psychosis I’ve been looking into for this specific case generally caused by one of two things.”/b Hues looked to his notes as he nodded. b“If a parent is absent from the home for most of a child’s life, when he or she is finally reunited it triggers a mental relapse and the child goes insane – and the other cause is just simply having an overbearing parent. The mother seems to always be guilty of that.”/b A light sigh passed lips as he looked up from the paper, eying everyone in the room. b“Sephiroth swears up and down Jenova is his Mother even though he is no longer connected with her nor does he carry her cells. He is completely cured of the physical aspects of the psychosis, but he still suffers the mental anguish; the need to be near the one Hojo claimed was his mother for so long – and in order for him to regain his full mental capacity, we need to find a way to ease his anguish which seems to be blocking out specific portions of his memory.”/b And he was done for the time being now leaving the floor open for suggestions and such. He began riffling through another stack of papers as the room fell silent./font/font color="990000"iSephiroth.../i Vincent thought. b“Se...phiro...th.”/b He looked down, scowling. No. This wasn't right. Sephiroth had died in the crater. Their final battle, All of them...Cloud...Violet. No. b“No.”/b He said quietly, heading for the door. b“This isn't right!!”/b He cried angrily before leaving the room./font color="3333cc"Reeve closed his eyes and looked down. He knew Vincent wouldn't take it well. Cait looked up at Reeve for a few moments. He looked over at Zack, who was shaking, and Starla, who looked lost in thought./font color="CC99FF"iJenova? As in Jenova cells? What is all this?/i She thought, among other things. She knew who Sephiroth was, of course. Everyone from ShinRa did. She continued to think, looking out the window./font face="Century"color="Blue"She listened intently to what the doctor had to say and then hues snapped to Vincent as he spoke and then stormed out of the room. Slim frame quickly jumped up as she looked to Faremis and then Reeve, a look of discontent crossing pale features as she headed for the door, slowly at first but then picked up the pace. b“No-”/b A low growl passed swollen lips as brows knitted together. b“No, no, no, no, no – Vincent come back damn you!”/b Was said aloud as she bolted out the door, heels clicking madly against the tile floor as she went after Vincent./font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"Amber hues watched as first Vincent stormed out of the room followed shortly after by Violet. Slim frame instinctively began to rise, but was quickly pushed back into a seated position by Reeve. The man just shook his head at Elena as a low sigh was heard. color="3333cc"b“I think it’s best if we let her take care of Vincent alone.”/b/font/font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"b“Nice one Doc…”/b Angeal said rather sarcastically as a brow rose. b“Way to drop the Sephiroth bombshell on those unsuspecting.”/b A grunt was given as he glanced to Zack and then to Elena and Reeve. b“You kind of expected this didn’t you?”/b He asked as head curiously tilted to one side./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1271564064" author="@violet" source="/post/75/thread"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"Violet had finally caught up to Vincent a short ways down the corridor. b“Vincent, just stay and hear me out that’s all I ask!”/b A hint of desperation could be heard in her voice as she grabbed onto his claw and began pulling him backwards, but she was still noticeably weaker than usual and he just slung her off and kept walking. Tiny frame hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her slightly as she just shook it off and ran after him again./font/font color="990000"While this was Violet, he still held a grudge against Sephiroth. He tried to destroy the world, even outside of Jenova's will. His existence caused Lucrecia's heart to fill with guilt. He was the one who lead them to release WEAPON iand/i Meteor. No one could pass all of that off as Jenova controlling him or that parent-child psychobabble Faremis was trying to push on him. Sephiroth wasn't all that innocent, and he hoped the girl knew that./font face="Century"color="Blue"This time, she ran in front of him, holding her arms out trying to block his passage to the elevator lobby. b“Look, you always preach about punishment for your sins and how you failed to save Lucrecia from Jenova and Hojo…”/b She just shook her head. b“But have you ever tried to look past all that and seek redemption?”/b Hues met his for a moment as head tilted slightly./font/font color="990000"b“Sephiroth is the reason Lucrecia sealed herself away!”/b He slung his clawed arm to the left as he said this. Saying that out loud, surprisingly, lifted a bit of stress from him, and he calmed down a little. b“Why search for redemption? I deserved this.”/b He brought his claw up to face level, looking at it with a scowl for a moment./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“It seems like you’re all talk sometimes.”/b A pause was given as she stepped towards him, placing small hands on his chest in attempts to push him back in the direction in which he came from. b“Faremis had a point – you didn’t raise me up to be a destructive hellion. You always told me to fight for what I thought was right and never give up but over time, it just kind of evolved; especially after you disappeared.”/b She was trying so hard not to cry at this point – not because she was sad or upset that thing just weren’t going her way… It was because Vincent was being difficult as usual./font/font color="990000"He quirked a brow at this. Evolved? Was he asleep that long? She had changed more than he could realize, though it had been nearly fifteen years that he was locked away. Was it really that he didn't know her as well has he thought he did? He looked down, closing his eyes./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“I didn’t believe Hojo and Tseng when they told me you were dead because I knew you were still out there; I knew you well enough to know that you just wouldn’t wither and fade away that easily… That and you hadn’t returned to the planet. I denied them and searched for you every chance I got until I finally found you.”/b Teeth ground together as she began to weakly pound on his chest. b“And what did I find locked away beneath the ShinRa mansion? The only person in this world that truly cared but I’m not so sure of that anymore.”/b Blues welled up with tears now as she looked up to him. b“You’re not the only person in this world who has sins to condone for and I’m trying to damn hard to seek redemption but that kind of forgiveness isn’t easily earned and if we don’t even try then what good are we?”/b A tear slowly streamed down her check as she finally gave up letting her forehead come to rest upon his chest./font/font color="990000"He knew she had searched for him, but he had not seen the real reason then. b“Violet...”/b He started, becoming uncomfortable the sight of at her in tears. b“The idea of redemption is not hard to realize, but the road to achieving it is pure hell.”/b He looked away from her, feeling ashamed now. b“I wasn't strong enough to pursue it. Being content with my punishment, I became nothing more than a stone in the river of time.”/b He shook his head. b“You're traveling that road now. There's no way back.”/b/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“But I can’t do it alone, that’s why I’m asking you for help. I’m just so scared and don’t know what to do.”/b She thought for a moment now, everything seemed like a bad dream and she hoped she’d wake up any minute but it just wasn’t going to happen. b“Right now Sephiroth’s mentality is stable and he pretty much remembers everyone… Everyone BUT me.”/b Was said low. b“He knows that I’m the key to breaking Jenova’s seal and if he has a relapse at any time and discovers the whereabouts of her it’ll be the Jenova war all over again and this time we’ll be on the loosing end because you will no longer have me to fight…”/b Words were grim as she just left it at that knowing that if she said anymore, it was just going to make things worse./font/font color="990000"He started to see now, what was happening. The effects of Hojo lying to Sephiroth all his life were coming to fruition again. He knew how hell-bent on something that man could get, and Jenova was definitely not something that needed to come back. b“But how? How do we show the truth to someone who's never heard – or seen the truth?”/b/font face="Century"color="Blue"Hues fell shut as she shook her head for a moment taking a step back. b“Remember when I was just a kid.”/b She began, arms slowly crossing as she looked up to him. b“And I took your summon materia even after you told me several times not to touch it then denied I had it when you questioned me?”/b A warm smile now crossed lips as head tilted slightly./font/font color="990000"Vincent nodded. Most of his memory was in pieces because of Hojo, but everything was coming together as time went by./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“The details are fuzzy because it was so long ago, but I remember going to see Miss. Lucrecia shortly after you left because I felt guilty for lying to you.”/b Arms slowly crossed now as she giggled lightly. b“And she told me that I shouldn’t have lied because it was wrong and I should go directly to you and tell the truth – sure, you would be angry with me for a while but soon all would be forgotten and everything would be all better again because it’s just human nature; we can never find it in our hearts to stay angry at the people we love.”/b She shook her head once more as a look of amusement crossed pale features. b“And she was right, you did get pretty angry with me but it quickly passed and you went back to spoiling me.”/b Hues fell shut for a moment as head bowed lightly./font/font color="990000"b“...That's how it went.”/b He shook his head. It was starting to hurt a bit, but that always happened when things started restoring themselves./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“I… Don’t know how much good it will do, but I think we should take Sephiroth to see his real mother – and by doing so it just might put all of us one step closer to redemption.”/b That smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she just let her head drop. b“The Sephiroth I know and the one you know are of two different worlds. The simple fact that I love him dearly should say something because you know how cautious I am – I don’t let anyone in unless I feel that I can trust them; and there was I time in which I did. But now he doesn’t even remember me other than I’m the Holy one who stands between him and ‘Mother’ and it wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that I can’t see my babies until their Father is of sound mind again… I mean look at me.”/b She said with a light sigh. b“I can’t even defend myself against him much less them too. He’s only been out of cryogen for 7 weeks and this you see before you is the result of a training battle even though I know he didn’t intentionally hurt me – he’s still strong and he’s only going to get stronger as his body recovers. But his mind is torn between reality and the lies Hojo fed him whilst he was growing up so you really can’t blame the guy.”/b/font/font color="990000"b“Lucrecia? Hmm...”/b I would be pretty risky. Vincent himself had told her that Sephiroth was dead. What was she going to think? Listening some more, he nodded. b“Cloud had told us that he had power beyond the imagination, and we witnessed it firsthand. While it was you that separated him from Jenova, it took all of us, fighting together to wear him down.”/b His head began to hurt more now, to the point where he was holding it with his intact hand. b“I'm sorry...I can't think back too much.”/b He said before turning back towards the meeting room./font face="Century"color="Blue"She quickly stepped over to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. b“Well, don’t try to think about the past anymore Papa; just think for the present and hope for a brighter outcome in the future.”/b Was said with a warm smile. She hadn’t called Vincent that in a very long time but to her, it didn’t feel strange at all. b“Let’s go back now and see what Faremis has to say.”/b A nod was given to that as she just sighed lightly./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1271568143" source="/post/76/thread" author="@violet"blockquoteface="Tahoma"color="Yellow"A light sigh passed pink tinted lips as she leaned back in the chair for a moment before looking to Reeve and Cait Sith. b“Heeey Reeve, how does this little guy work anyhow? I’ve always wondered…”/b She said, quickly snatching Cait Sith from his owner. She examined the doll for a moment flipping it around and upside down as if she was looking for something. b“Where’s the batteries? And it has no antenna either.”/b A confused look crossed pale features as she tucked the cat under her arm and began digging through Reeves pockets. b“Ok, where are you hiding the remote?”/b She dug around for a while but didn’t find anything. A sigh was heard as she just sat back, hugging the doll tightly. b“Oh well, he’s still such a cute kitty anyhow yush he is!”/b She then nuzzled the cat’s cheek, giggling like a little girl./font/font color="3333cc"b“Huh?”/b Reeve snapped back to reality, looking at Elena. b“Oh, Cait Sith? Well, he...”/b Was said as the cat was snatched from under his arm. Reeve kind of reached for him, scowling a bit before remembering that this was Elena. She wasn't going to hurt him - not intentionally, at least. ib“Hey-- watch it, lass!”/b/i The toy cat called while Elena examined him and Reeve couldn't help but grin a bit. When she stuck Cait under her arm he cried out in protest, wiggling around a bit. Reeve wasn't very worried until the girl began digging through his pockets. b“He-hey! Elena, there's no remote!”/b Then Reeve realized what he just said. A small pang of fear struck him for a moment. Then, he felt like he was being squeezed very lightly. Looking over, she saw him squeezing poor Cait Sith at the receiving end of a tight hug. Reeve felt some relief. He guessed cuteness blinded smarts. ib“Oi, lass, stop iiiit. Yer makin' me blush.”/b/i The little kitty said, despite not being able to blush in the first place./font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"b“Oh my gosh! You have the cutest accent too!”/b She said, now kissing the cat’s cheek leaving a pink lipstick smudge on the white part of his fur. Another giggle was heard as she squeezed the cat tighter. b“Reeve, can I keep him can I can I huh can I?”/b Oh if Violet could see her now, she’s be in for it – but after all, Elena was Elena./font/font color="3333cc"The squeezing got tighter on Reeve, but it still wasn't much, though he did flinch a bit. b“E-elena. I'm sorry, but he's...very important to me. I can't part with him.”/b He looked down, feeling kind of bad. b“You know, though, I could get you a toy like him. It wouldn't move or anything, though. Sort of a trade secret, if you know what I mean...”/b He said, nodding./font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"The girl thought for a moment, scratching the kitty behind his ears. b“Well… I kinda like this one but…”/b Another giggle was heard. b“Include 20 trademark catchphrases and you’ve got yourself a deal.”/b She said perking up just a bit as head lightly tilted in curiosity./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet stopped at the door, looking to Vincent as her arm slowly slid away from his shoulder. b“You ready to go back in there – I don’t think Faremis has any more bombshells to be dropped.”/b But Violet could be wrong after all, that kooky doctor was full of surprises. b“But I could be wrong.”/b A shrug was given as a warm smile crossed lips once more. b“To be honest, I really don’t think things could get any worse.”/b/font/font color="990000"Vincent nodded. His head had quit hurting, but he was done reminiscing. b“Let's hope so. If he tries all that psychiatric stuff again, I'll...”/b He trailed off, shaking his head. b“Lead the way.”/b He said, gesturing with his claw./font color="3333cc"Reeve laughed a bit, b“I'll see what I can do...”/b Cait was moving his head while Elena was scratching him, looking sideways at Reeve. iBetter watch yerself, Reeve. Ya still can't talk freely./i Reeve shook his head. iI know. It's just a little harder now./i/font face="Century"color="Blue"She just shook her head looking to him for a moment. b“I think that part is over, next comes the mission outline which-”/b She paused for a moment. b“Well, I’ve already told you and didn’t get a yes or no…”/b But she just shrugged it off, stepping back into the meeting room. b“What’s crackin’?”/b She asked, looking to Faremis who was still standing at the end of the table playing with his papers. Blues rolled as she made her way to the opposite end of the table, taking her usual seat. b“Well, don’t everyone talk at once…”/b She said low and sarcastically as a cigarette was pressed between lips and lit./font/font color="3399FF"Zack had already shaken off the shock of Sephiroth being alive. He was now looking at Starla, who hadn't moved the whole time. He stood up, walking over to her./font color="CC99FF"Starla was still totally oblivious to everything - thinking, remembering, still looking out the window. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. She jumped a bit, but sighed with relief when she saw Zack. Looking around, she saw that everyone was still there. b“Oh, sorry...”/b She had some questions for Faremis, but figured that they should wait 'til later./font color="3333cc"Reeve had gone back into his daze when they had entered. It really wasn't one, but it looked like it. Anyways, he turned his attention to Violet once she and Vincent had come back. He was definitely relieved then./font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >>